


Short Stories

by CodyHammond



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyHammond/pseuds/CodyHammond
Summary: A collection of short stories I've written with my original characters.





	1. May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot featuring my Vampire Queen OC, Lethia. Listening to "Dark Waltz Music - Vampire Masquerade Collection" really helped inspire this piece :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! And please review! Any critiques and criticism will do.
> 
> Your friend, Cody.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boring night at the manor turns into an unexpected surprise after meeting a mysterious woman.

You always hated balls.

Too big, too fancy, too... not your thing. Unfortunately, saying no to the King of Wildewyn was something not a lot of people did, especially on his birthday. All these stuffed shirts and ballroom gowns were giving you a headache. The masquerade theme was a nice touch, though. It definitely helped hide the bored look in your eyes as you watched the dancing from a nearby doorway.

Still, though, at least the King had some good taste. A masquerade ball? Now, _that_ you could get behind. If only so you could wear your favorite dress, and pray to whatever Gods were out there that nobody asked you to dance. Maybe spilling some wine would help get you out of this place faster? Then again, you did love this dress. Black silk, form-fitting; it even had some nice gold lace embroidery on the skirt. It'd be a shame to ruin it. You breathed a heavy sigh, if someone would just take you out, that'd be grand. Either out of here, or with a sword to the chest, it didn't matter. Hell, you might just take your chances and jump out the window yourself.

"Pardon me, madam..." a feminine voice broke you out of your disconcerting thoughts. You turned your head to look at the woman next to you... you have no idea why, but suddenly, you felt lost. Not in the traditional way, no. In her eyes. What you could see behind the black mask, shined like two emeralds, piercing through to yours like a bullet. 

"I noticed you standing here by yourself, and I was curious, may I have this dance?"

It took you a moment to stop staring, and to pick your jaw up off the floor, to notice her hand in front of you. It was deathly pale. In fact, most of her was. Yet, somehow, that just seemed to make her even more alluring, in her black and red silk dress. Even her hair was red, like blood, parted onto one side, and braided on the other. 

After a momentary relapse of staring, you accepted her hand, cold to the touch, and bowed your head, "Yes." you said, still bewildered at this beautiful stranger leading you to the dance floor.

She led you to the center, and brought you in so close, you could feel the heat rising to your cheeks. She was so meticulous and precise with her steps, yet she never broke eye-contact with you. It was as if you were hypnotized by her, made to only see her. The rest of the world just... faded away, leaving only the two of you.

"You dance quite well." she commented.

"T-thank you." you stuttered, inwardly cursing yourself. "You-you do, too."

Her chuckle sent a shiver down your spine. Her blood red lips curved into a smile, and suddenly, you felt drawn to them. Like you wanted to kiss them. But why? How? How could this stranger-- this beautiful, almost exotic stranger, make you want her so bad, with just a compliment and a smile?

"I take it you're not well-versed in the art of speaking?"

"I can speak!" you retorted, a little too loudly for everyone to hear. The embarrassment of everyone having to look at you was, thankfully, short-lived. It made the woman laugh, though. It was like music.

"So I see." she said, never breaking her smile.

"If I may ask," you started. "What made you want to ask me to dance?"

"I simply saw an opportunity." she answered so casually.

"At what?" you wondered, as she twirled you around, only to bring you back closer to her touch.

"Spending an evening with the most beautiful one here."

And something sparked between you. You don't know what it was, but you could feel it. The way she looked at you, even behind the mask, told you what she wanted.

And that was you.

"If it pleases you, my dear, we could go somewhere..." she leaned forward, and whispered into your ear, "Private."

You don't know what magic or spellbinding curse this woman played on you, but you instantly agreed, nodding your head fervently. Anything to get away from this place. She took you by the hand, and led you both out of the King's ballroom, and onto the balcony outside. The air was crisp and cool, not a cloud in the sky. A perfect night for a dance, and probably more.

You felt the woman's cold, pale arms envelop you from behind as she brought you close to her, resting her chin on your shoulder. She was surprisingly strong, not that that didn't deter you from her affections. If anything, that just made her more attractive. She must have felt the same way, when she started kissing the back of your neck.

The thrill sent a shiver down your spine, not to mention a slight tickle. It was embarrassing, really. Giggling in front of her. Yet somehow, that didn't seem to matter to her. She just kept on going, keeping you locked in her embrace.

"I never-ah- got your name." you mentioned, enjoying her touch every second.

The woman stopped to whisper in your ear, her voice low and seductive, "Lethia."

Lethia... you let the name linger in your mind...

Before she added, "But you will call me your Queen."

That was when your whole world faded away, with one single bite.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samara and Roselyn have a chat about their new visitor

To say Roselyn was a little miffed would be... an understatement. After all, she had just gotten her ass handed to her by their newest, and smaller, compatriot, Ai Komachi. It was humiliating. How could someone so small move so fast?! 

And what's worst, Samara saw it... and enjoyed it.

Her wife had applauded the session, giving Roselyn a pity smile. As if to say, "You did your best, and I still love you." She hid her shame behind her red hair, unable to look her beloved princess in the eye. Even as they entered their bedchambers, she still couldn't bring herself to do so.

Samara, on the other hand, was having a laugh. "Roselyn, you musn't be so down. So you lost a spar!"

"A spar that should've been mine!" the knight grumbled, planting herself on the bed with her arms crossed. 

Samara sighed, sagging her shoulders, "I don't know why you're so worked up. You've lost to me before, and you didn't hold back." Roselyn said nothing, and Samara could swear she saw... shame? Nervousness? Cross her wife's face. "Right?" she asked again for clarity.

...Nothing.

"Roselyn!"

Now Roselyn was caught. "I didn't want to make you feel inferior!"

Samara scoffed before making her way to the mirror on the wall, "And you did wonderfully! Great job!" she removed her gold diadem from her head, and let her blond hair flow before picking up a brush to comb through it as she continued, "Honestly, I'm surprised you even let Ai get to you."

Roselyn kept her eyes away, muttering quietly, "Like you let her get to you?"

It must not have been very quiet, since Samara stopped her comb, and upon seeing her wife fidget with her hands, a devilish smile formed on her face. She then turned, and began to play coy, "Dear beloved, are you perhaps... _jealous?_ "

That roused the knight from her stupor, but didn't hide her blush, "N-NO! Of course not! What could I possibly have to be jealous of?"

Watching her wife's face turn as red as her hair was a highlight for Samara, as she tried her best to hide her giggle, returning to combing her hair. "Well, we have quite a lot in common: we both are princesses. We both have tyrants for Father's. We're both blond. And while I'm sure she and Alexandria can't see it, we both have a thing for..." she let eyes linger on her wife's reflection, and her voice drop rather seductively at the sight of Roselyn's body bereft of her armor, giving her a much-needed view of those muscles. "Strong... beautiful women, whose arms are missed terribly around her."

Suddenly, it felt like Roselyn was being pulled towards her wife. Whether it was magic, or just the power of her voice, Roselyn found it hard to ignore Samara's wants. Whatever it was, she couldn't complain. Despite their height difference, holding Samara so close to her just felt so... right.

"You may have a lot in common, my lady..." she pointed out, pressing her lips to the crown of Samara's head. "But there is one thing that separates you two."

"And that is...?" Samara pondered.

A newfound confidence swelled inside Roselyn. "Me. And as your sworn shield, sword..." she then gave Samara a wonderful view of her flexing her arm, "And _oh, so powerful_ wife, it is my duty, and honor, to protect and serve you."

A sly smile found itself on Samara's face, "Much like when we first met?" 

Roselyn froze, clicking her tongue, "Uhh..."

Samara spun around to face her wife, "Oh, dear Roselyn! You must help me! Slavers are attempting to sell me to a nasty king across the world! Please, save me!"

As she watched her wife's wonderfully overacted play, and over-dramatic pose on the bed, Roselyn couldn't help but giggle. It was like music to Samara's ears. "Do not worry, my lady..." proclaimed the knight, and she took a dramatic step forward, like basking in her own glory, to deliver a just as over-dramatic, "I am here to save you."

Samara gasped, bringing a hand to her lips, "Oh, thank you, Lady Roselyn!"

After a few playful swings, and powerful yells, Roselyn stood proud, sheathing her invisible sword. "My lady, are you okay?"

Samara took the knight's hand, and flung herself onto her. Even with her dress on, she could feel the warmth and sweat on her wife's skin. "Oh, Lady Roselyn, you were so brave! How can I ever repay you!"

Roselyn circled her arms around her princess's waist, forgot all about the play, and sincerely whispered, "You already have, my love."


End file.
